Amour perdu
by Totorsg
Summary: un événement terrible se produit


Amour Perdu

**Genre:** OS Drame

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

Tout semblait sombre en cette froide nuit d'hiver, les flocons de neige tombait sur la ville comme coulait les larmes de cette femme au chevet de son amour perdu.

Oui, dehors il faisant sombre mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro.

Un silence était apparu, l'air était devenu pesante, une âme était partie, un cœur s'était brisé et c'est à cet instant, qu'un cri de douleur avait retenti dans l'hôpital.

**Flash Back**

En cette matinée, l'hiver s'était bien installé sur la ville de Princeton mais cela n'empêcha pas la ville de s'éveillé et de commencer la journée comme tout les autres jours.

C'est ainsi que l'hôpital avait commencé à s'activait à son habitude et comme d'habitude le Dr House arriva en retard. Vers 10h, il daigna enfin faire acte de présence, bien évidemment si House avait cru pouvoir arrivé à l'hôpital en retard comme une fleur, il aurait bien eu tord car Lisa Cuddy l'attendait de pied ferme. Lisa n'en pouvait plus des insubordinations de House, celui-ci d'ailleurs était exaspéré par les reproches de Cuddy mais ces deux là, tout le monde le savait, ne pouvait pas faire l'un sans l'autre, et leurs disputes incessante étaient devenus un rituel quotidien plus qu'autre chose.

**Cuddy :** House ! Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire, vous êtes supposé commencer à 8h et non à 10h !

**House :** (_continuant de marcher vers l'ascenseur)_ Vous m'en voyez navré mais voyez-vous ma Call girl était en retard _(se baissant vers le décolté de Lisa)_ quoi que je suis bête d'avoir dépensé autant d'argent quand je peux avoir une si belle et grande vu sur vos jumelles.

**Cuddy :** _(exaspéré)_ House cesser de faire l'enfant, votre équipe vous attend et _(lui tendant un dossier) _vous avez un cas.

Cuddy se retourna et parti en direction de son bureau tout en accentuant son roulement de hanche ce que ne loupa pas House qui monta dans l'ascenseur un sourire aux lèvres.

La journée avait vraiment commencé comme tout les autres jours et elle s'enchaîna tout à fait normalement, enfin le plus normalement possible pour un hôpital dans lequel travaillait House, l'équipe s'était occupé du cas, house avait embêter son meilleur ami, fait enrager sa patronne et menait la vie dure à son équipe.

Jusque là tout ce passer aussi bien que possible pour un jour ordinaire mais les choses allaient changer et ce qui aurait pu être une journée parfaitement comme les autres ce transforma en un cauchemar.

**House :** _(posant le dossier à l'accueil) _Il est 18h30, je rentre chez moi.

**Cuddy** : Je crois que vous finissez à 19h

**House :** Ma partie du job est fini et j'ai une vie.

**Cuddy :** quelle vie ?

**House :** _(passant la porte) _Sympa

Cuddy se retournait pour partir mais c'est là que le drame ce produisit, un bruit de frein et de choc se fit entendre, lisa courut jusqu'au lieu d'où provenait le bruit et c'est là, que son cœur rata un battement, pendant une seconde elle cru ne plus pouvoir respirer, car elle avait reconnu l'homme qui gisait sur le sol devant la voiture qui l'avait percuté, c'était House.

**Cuddy :** _(s'agenouillant près de house et lui déposant la tête sur ses genoux) _House ! Vous m'entendez, House ! svp répondez moi

Tout d'un coup lisa senti une texture liquide sur sa peau, elle enleva sa main de la tête de house et elle aperçu tout le sang qui la recouvrait, sa mains ce mis à trembler.

**Cuddy :** _(Hurlant) _Un brancard ! Vite ! Et bipez l'équipe de House et Wilson

Le brancard entra en trombe aux urgences où Wilson et l'équipe de house attendaient.

**Cuddy :** _(les larmes aux yeux et paniqué) _Wilson, c'est House

**Wilson :** Cuddy calmez vous, on va s'occupez de lui, ca va aller

Tout les personnes possible s'afféraient autour de House qui était dans un état critique, Cuddy regarder la scène avec angoisse, elle prier pour qu'il s'en sorte, House ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas maintenant, pas avant qu'elle n'est pu lui avouer ses sentiments.

Pendant plus de 3h, House resta au bloc, les choses c'était plus ou moins bien passé mais house était dans le coma et les médecins ne savaient pas s'il passerait la nuit.

Lisa était dans la chambre, assise prés de lui, son angoisse se lisait sur son visage, elle semblait anéanti et épuisé.

**Cuddy :** _(prenant la main de House dans la sienne_) Je vous en pris House, tenez bon, on a besoin de vous_ (lui caressant la main de son pouce) _j'ai besoin de toi Greg, _(laissant les larmes couler) _ne m'abandonner pas.

Lisa senti une main se poser sur son épaule et la serrer, elle su tout de suite que c'était Wilson, tout les deux vivaient plus ou moins la même chose, lui risquer de perdre son meilleur amie et Lisa l'être aimé, Lisa posa sa main libre sur celle de Wilson et la serra aussi, ils essayaient de se réconforter comme ils le pouvaient et en cet instant les mots ne servaient pas a grand choses.

Tout d'un coup un son strident ce fit entendre et les moniteurs s'affolèrent.

Cuddy : Oh non ! C'est pas vrai Wilson !

Wilson s'était déjà ruer sur House, l'équipe médical arriva et s'afférèrent sur House.

Cuddy ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester tétanisé sur place, le regard fixé sur house, elle semblait à peine se rendre compte de ce qui se passer devant elle, house était entrain de s'enfoncer et son meilleur amis, wilson fessait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver, ces oreille bourdonnait pas l'agitation qui régner dans la chambre mais tout d'un coup cela s'arrêta, elle distingua, sans trop comprendre cependant ce que cela voulais dire, Wilson regarder l'horloge mais quand celui-ci tourna son regard empli de larmes vers Lisa, elle comprit, house venait de les quitter, il venait de la quitter. Cuddy recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser les larmes coulant comme des torrents sur ces joues, elle avait si mal, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirer en des milliers de morceau, cela fessait tellement mal. Wilson voulu la prendre dans ces bras mais c'est à cet instant que Lisa laissa échapper toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, ses hurlements déchirèrent l'hôpital entier, Wilson frissonna, ces hurlement étaient tellement horrible, ce hurlement fit comprendre à tout le monde ce qu'il venait d'arriver et tout le monde su que plus rien ne serrait comme avant…

Oui, personne n'aurait pu prédire cet événement, Une âme s'était envolé et avec elle un cœur s'était brisé pour ne plus jamais sourire, ni aimer car ce jour là Lisa Cuddy avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
